<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pengantar Tidur by astralcreature</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104266">Pengantar Tidur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralcreature/pseuds/astralcreature'>astralcreature</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hänsel und Gretel | Hansel and Gretel (Fairy Tale), Norse Religion &amp; Lore, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralcreature/pseuds/astralcreature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gretel belum pernah berciuman dengan orang lain selain Hansel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pengantar Tidur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gretel belum pernah berciuman dengan orang lain selain Hansel. Tak pernah lebih dari sejumput kecup di wajah, di dahi sebelum tidur, dan di bibir ketika akan berpisah, atau kalau Gretel sangat merindukannya. </p><p>Hansel adalah separuh jiwa yang hilang entah kemana. Barangkali jiwanya telah direnggut oleh semilir angin dan tubuhnya ditelan oleh tatakkan bumi. Barangkali Gretel takkan pernah melihatnya lagi, rambut keemasan yang ditempa kemilau bagaskara, dan punya kualitas secemerlang ratusan tara di langit kala petang menjemput. Gretel rindu padanya, saudaranya yang hilang, dengan kepekatan yang mengalahkan lelehan darah. Merana sekali ia merindu sampai tulangnya ngilu dan matanya dibakar lelehan air mata yang lebih asam daripada air keras.</p><p>Mungkin sekerat rindu itulah yang mendorong akal sehatnya mundur, kewarasan yang menahun ditabung dan dihemat supaya ia tak lupa jalan, supaya ia bisa bersua kembali dengan retakan jiwanya.</p><p>Setiap hari doa-doa dibaca dengan pasrah, berjam-jam mengukur tanah dengan wajah, mencium altar dewa-dewi asing di tanah antah berantah demi secercah petunjuk. Gretel tidak punya kompas maupun peta. Radar familialnya digerus berbulan-bulan oleh rasa lapar dan kehilangan hingga ia kesulitan beresonansi. Tiada getar di alam yang sanggup membuatnya sumringah ikhlas, warna-warni hidup yang terang benderang bersabut kabut; abu-abu. Metode-metode yang disambut redundansi, magis yang tak lagi magis, cuma hambar.</p><p>Guna-guna sembrono menghantarnya pada Sköll.</p><p>Hitam legam dan manik sejernih warna laut; Sköll adalah anomali. Variabel x dalam susunan rencananya. Anjing liar yang hadirnya tak ia duga-duga. Cuma butuh resep salah dan desperasi yang menjadi-jadi untuk memunculkan moncong hitamnya di balik luapan asap yang mencekik pasok oksigennya pergi. Ia datang sesuai undangan, makhluk minus akhlak yang membuat buku-buku jari Gretel gemetar dan jantungnya gentar berdetak. Mereka punya kontrak, tanpa pena dan gulungan kulit, tanpa kata di atas alas, cuma janji berupa gesekkan taring di jari dan darah yang digencet keluar paksa. Semenjak itu mereka lekat seperti ter dan gala-gala.</p><p>Tatkala bulan berusia hampir genap sepuluh dan dua dari pertemuan mereka, Gretel menangis sejadi-jadinya, luapan air mata yang dihabisi dalam sekali cucur oleh ketakberdayaan, sampai ia lupa bernafas, sampai dadanya sesak seperti sedang ditenggelamkan air bah. Tatkala itu, Sköll menciumnya dengan segala urgensi yang membuat nadinya sendat dan perutnya nyeri.</p><p>Gretel tak pernah berciuman dengan orang lain selain Hansel. Nurani belum mengizinkannya berbuat khilaf macam bertukar ludah sekaligus afeksi dengan makhluk lain selain saudaranya, lebih-lebih dengan seekor binatang.</p><p>Mencium Sköll rasanya seperti menjilat residu asap kebakaran, pahit asam memadu menjadi substansi yang menyesakkan namun adiktif. Ekspektasinya adalah ekses saliva seperti kalau bercumbu dengan anjing sungguhan. Tapi pria itu kesat dan tangkas dalam bersilat lidah, taring-taring yang sudah direduksi seukuran manusia normal tanpa izin mengoyak bibir Gretel, menjemput keluar organ tak bertulangnya, lengan masifnya menumpang pada pinggang Gretel yang ramping. Lama mereka bercumbu-cumbuan hingga wajah Gretel panas dan darahnya berbuih di dalam kapiler, emas dan biru menyentak anyir seperti makanan basi bekas kemarin sore.</p><p>Gretel terbayang akan wajah kurus Hansel dan maniknya yang sebiru langit serta surainya yang sekilau emas. Namanya digelindingkan di atas lidah, dicecap tak bosan-bosannya, dihembus dengan segala macam intonasi, keras dan pelan, kasar dan lembut, seakan empunya tidak tuli selama ini. Barangkali jika ia ucap kencang-kencang sambil mencumbu orang lain maka Hansel akan lari tunggang-langgang pulang.</p><p>Sköll menggeram penuh bisa, seakan-akan nama itu adalah mantra pembasmi paling jitu yang bisa memulangkannya kembali ke antariksa demi mengejar dewi matahari yang tak pernah barang sedetik berkedip ke arahnya, alih-alih berhenti untuk dijemput moncongnya. Setiap satu nama Hansel yang lolos dalam hitungan, lolos pula geraman mengancam yang diikuti cengkraman jari-jari di lengan Gretel yang berpotensi meremukkan. Selama itu pula Sköll tak beringsut melepasnya, masih takzim memporak-porandakan batang tubuh dan kewarasannya. Hansel masih belum bermaterialisasi. Bayangnya masih sekedar angin yang singgah di dahinya yang berpeluh, seakan tak peduli jika Gretel berserah diri pada pria lain.</p><p>Isak ratap Gretel sekarang lebih mirip rengekan, undangan penuh desperasi lain seakan meminta Sköll untuk menghabisinya. Sekujur tubuh yang diliput hangat tiada tara, panas yang menjalar dan hendak membumihanguskan. Setiap jengkal kulit becek dengan keringat di malam yang dingin, dan setiap anggota tubuh telah dijamah tanpa permisi. Gretel dihanyut oleh ilusi dan kenyataan yang tak lagi punya sekat pemisah. </p><p>Derijinya sibuk sekali menggerayangi hitam kelam, meremas tak tahu diri, mencari-cari jangkar yang mampu menancapkannya ke dunia yang masuk akal. Tidak ada yang masuk akal dari semua ini, termasuk eksistensinya yang lebih anomali daripada Sköll. Kebutuhan-kebutuhan lahiriah, erangan yang primitif dan tak berbudi membubung mengotori dengung malam yang syahdu. Gretel pikir, ia bebas dari segala macam kebengisan dunia, yang memisahkannya dari gelar <em>manusia</em> dan menghadiahinya titel <em>spesial</em>. Hansel dan Gretel, bukan milik dunia <em>ini</em>. Salah besar.</p><p>Emas dan hitam beradu, langit dan laut menyaru. Otaknya kewalahan memproses ide dan tujuan selain memberi raga untuk dihantam kekejian yang nikmatnya bertubi-tubi, yang akan ia bayar harganya di penghujung pagi dengan burit sembiluan dan hati berlebam.</p><p>Kala bulan sudah pensiun dini dan terang menyembul di ufuk Timur, asmara mereka yang seumur jagung sudah berakhir, tapi pria itu tak pernah beranjak pergi untuk meninggalkannya diperkosa dingin pagi dan pikiran-pikiran tolol yang membuat Gretel ingin muntah atau mencucurkan air mata lagi hingga titik dehidrasi. Sköll bersikeras menangguhkan diri di sampingnya, lengan melingkari perut seperti beruang kekenyangan yang hendak hibernasi. Pria itu luar biasa hangat meski temperamennya yang mirip es kering. Dadanya menguarkan kalor yang menjadikan Gretel mabuk dan ngantuk. Suara yang layaknya tukang perintah sekarang rapuh diseret-seret cuma untuk memaksa Gretel memejam mata menjemput tidur.</p><p>Gretel menatap benderang matahari yang perlahan terbang di udara pagi, kepalanya ringan dan kosong. Kemilau emas dikuburnya sampai rata di balik memori, isi kepalanya melantunkan warna lain yang lebih gelap nan memikat.</p><p>Esok akan ia cari lagi emas dan biru langit itu, dan potongan dirinya yang nyaris dilahap putus asa. Hari ini biar hitam dan biru laut-lah yang melukis nuansa relung mimpinya dan menjarah seluruh perhatiannya.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>